Oscuros Deseos
by Kmashi
Summary: Sus ambiciones se encontraron en una encricijada, pero la mejor solución fue dejarse llevar por los oscuros deseos que dictaba su corazón.


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _ **Este fic está dedicado**_ _ **a**_ _una personita muy especial,_ _ **Kie-Chan**_ _, porque tu amor a este Fandom es tan grande, fiel y puro, que deberían serte dedicados 1000+ fics en tu honor. Uno por cada uno de_ _ **tus artes**_ _que nos diste el honor de disfrutar, por todo el tiempo invertido en ellos y por toda la pasión y carisma que muestras cada día._

 _Por mi parte, gracias por ser una fuente de inspiración y por brindarme tanta felicidad en todos estos años que te he seguido._

 _Por eso, y muchas cosas más, te dedico a ti este pequeño_ _ **One-Shot**_ _, inspirado en aquella conversación durante un stream y sobre todo lo que sé que te gusta de Gon. xD!_

 _P.D.: (Los oscuros deseos de Kie)_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi**_ _._

* * *

 **Oscuros Deseos**

—K-Ki… llua…

Esos profundos ojos color miel son suficientes para hacerle perder la razón. Le obligan a dejarse llevar por esa sensación inentendible que le aprieta a la altura del pecho y que le hace exhalar el poco aire que logra conseguir.

 _Gon._

Ese es el nombre de aquella creatura tan fascinante.

Su sonrisa eclipsa a cualquier astro que pudiese recordar y su carisma es tan cálido que ni los climas del trópico pueden competir con él. Es único en su especie, y más precioso que esos animales que se encuentran en peligro de extinción.

Diría entonces, que fue creado por algún dios con extrema habilidad, moldeado con delicadeza y amor, con arcilla suave de color canela, quien es la culpable de que su piel sea tan lisa, tostada y tersa al tacto y que su cuerpo sea tan agraciado como una obra de arte. También, juntó en ese proceso, todas las virtudes que pudiesen existir y lo dotó de todas las destrezas necesarias para crear a un ser perfecto. Uno que puede domar a la naturaleza en sus pequeñas manos y poseer la magia para brotar una sonrisa hasta del más duro corazón.

No por esto es alguien frágil o débil; no, tiene una actitud inquebrantable, fuerte e indoblegable. Rebosante de valor y de una energía que pareciera que no se fuera agotar nunca.

 _Gon._

Ese es el nombre del ser que tiene un poder total sobre él.

Controla todas sus emociones, sus pensamientos, su forma de actuar y sus sueños más locos. Pero lo único que no domina son sus palabras; eso no, ahí, él es el único que manda, más por eso se odia. Porque quisiera que fuese Gon el que hablara por él, para que pudiese ser tan franco y decir lo que piensa sin vacilar; y así, decirle de una vez por todas que su vida gira en torno suyo y que sin él su existencia no sería nada.

Es cierto que ese niño de cabellos negros es el que dirige todo, con sus hilos hechos por el egoísmo, la espontaneidad y la convicción de cumplir sus deseos, pero eso le gustaba, le gustaba ser su marioneta y dejarse manipular por esos caprichos propios de un niño de su edad.

Pero hoy, no es así.

 _Killua._

Ese el nombre de la persona que sucumbió a sus más _oscuros deseos_.

Se dejó llevar libremente, sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle el acuerdo al que habían llegado hace un tiempo. Su corazón, es el culpable de lo que está pasando, por ser débil, por dejarse vencer ante los encantos de su novio.

Esto no debe ser así.

Está prohibido.

Gon lo había prohibido y Killua aceptó.

Pero no se pudo resistir más. No, no cuando él, sin darse cuenta lo provocaba, dándole esas miradas furtivas, haciendo esos comentarios tan indiscretos y acercándose tan peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Killua es un simple humano, no es como él, perdió la lucha contra sus deseos y se dejó llevar.

Sus manos tienen cautivo al dueño de esos ojos fulminantes. Por primera vez lo ve tan nervioso, y todo es culpa suya, por ese arrebato de emociones que hizo una escena sacada de una novela mal escrita, donde todo es incomodo y mal dicho, donde Killua no hace más que producir temor en el ser que yace bajo su cuerpo.

Pero eso no le importa.

Lo único que desea, es que la yema de sus dedos se deleiten con esa piel refinada por el sol, sentir su suavidad y como se eriza al paso de sus necesitadas caricias.

Eso no basta, no cuando uno prueba un bocado de Gon.

Su ansias se vuelven insaciables, deseosas de degustar más de esa magnificencia que esta postrada en su frente, le gusta ver su cuerpo temblar, que por primera vez no tuviera nada que decir y que simplemente estuviese vulnerable e indefenso ante su imparable ambición.

Tumbado sobre el sofá ni un milímetro se mueve, está pasmado, sin saber qué hacer en una situación como ésta.

Killua aprovecha esto para separarse y observar desde lo alto el espectáculo que se ha estado dando sobre sus narices.

El paisaje que visualiza, no es más que el paraíso.

Al estar acomodado entre sus firmes piernas, esos pequeños short verdes no dejan nada a la imaginación. Las botas, ahora son retiradas con extrema cautela, procurando no dañar ni siquiera uno solo de sus dedos, se deslizan suaves por sus pantorrillas como no queriendo separarse de su dueño, acariciando sus tobillos para finalmente dejar en completa desnudez sus pies. Esas extremidades que han recorridos millas entre saltos y carreras; esas, que saben a la perfección la textura de la tierra húmeda luego de una tormenta, aquellas que dan fuertes golpes para derribar a un adversario; o esas mismas que ahora esta besando con delicadeza, porque recuerda que gracias a esos pies se pudieron conocer, se encontraron en ese recorrido hasta una meta que no sabían dónde iba a terminar, pero que juntos lograron cruzar.

Los besa para demostrarle con ese significativo gesto que lo adora.

Sus besos no se detienen ahí, van subiendo lentamente por ese camino labrado sobre su piel, esas piernas largas y torneadas son como un suculento manjar, de color caramelo, jugosas y ansiosas de ser probadas. La necesidad de acariciar esas piernas es irracional, y el no poder hacerlo desde antes fue una tortura. Esas piernas que han sido las protagonistas de incontables fantasías, donde se convierten en brazos para atraparle, y se encienden en fuego, uno tan radiante que le sofoca, que termina incinerándolo más de una vez al ser acorralado entre ellas; y lo increíble, es que no quiere escapar de ahí.

Usó su lengua para relamerse los labios, limpiándose la saliva extra que se está acumulando. No puede esperar más, siente que si no lo hace en este momento, se derretirán entre sus manos, porque tiemblan, tiemblan como si estuvieran bajo una ventisca; por eso, sus dientes se encajan en la tierna carne de sus muslos, en esa zona sensible cerca de su entrepierna. Libera con eso, toda la ansiedad contenida en su garganta, producto de la lujuria que le estaba carcomiendo desde el comienzo.

El grito que brota de sus inocentes labios, se escucha por toda la habitación, no soporta lo que está sintiendo, es una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones que nunca experimentó y que le están haciendo perder la razón. Killua le está volviendo loco.

La marca que deja tras el paso de su degustación, es considerable, pero eso no le importa, porque sus besos son el mejor remedio para eliminar el dolor, por lo que besa una y otra vez ese lugar y toda la extensión que le circunda.

Ama a Gon.

Lo ama tanto que no puede dejar de besar aquel territorio que antes era desconocido y que ahora está a su entera disposición, lo besa, porque le hace sentir que le pertenece. Por primera vez siente que algo le pertenece por completo.

—Killua… basta…

Sus ruegos no son escuchados. No se detendría. Hoy no, hoy no cedería ante sus caprichos.

Su boca está seca, toda la saliva fue dejada sobre los muslos y se escurre hasta lo acolchado del sofá. Necesita ayuda en este predicamento. Sube para saciar su sed, sed de la boca virginal de Gon. Que tiene sabor a miel y a menta y que es perfecta para calmar su necesidad con lo jugosa que es. Sus labios se tocan con vacilación, no es la primera vez que se besan, aunque cualquiera diría lo contrario, porque no saben cómo ejercer correctamente la acción debido a los nervios.

Killua baja sus defensas y se vuelve temeroso al encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de Gon, esta vez están llenos de lágrimas, más no se detiene, sigue besándolo a su antojo, por una simple razón: Él no lo ha detenido.

Le ha dicho frases, que parecieran haber sido lanzadas al viento sin ningún propósito, pero ni un solo empuje y ni si quiera las manos ajenas se han interpuesto en su camino. Eso le deja claro que su novio quiere lo mismo que él, simplemente tiene miedo. Miedo a que se conviertan en adultos a tan corta edad. Miedo a experimentar algo que no es adecuado para sus jóvenes mentes y para su cuerpo que aún le falta desarrollarse.

Pero a Killua no le importa eso.

Porque sabe que si sus corazones están listos no hay nada que pueda detenerlos, por lo que continua, ahora abrazándolo, intenta transmitirle el calor de su amor para que se relaje.

Las lágrimas salen con más ímpetu cuando la lengua fue introducida a su interior; y lloraba, porque ya no tiene las fuerzas para contenerse, es inútil resistirse a esos oscuros deseos que tiene en su interior y que por un simple capricho no quiere escuchar. Tampoco puede resistirse a las profanas acciones de su pareja que intentan corromperlo y hundirlo en ese desconocido mundo de pasiones enajenadas.

Gon es un simple humano, no es como él. Ya no más, ya no se puede resistir.

 _Killua._

Ese es el nombre del ser que le ha maravillado por completo.

Lo ve como una divinidad, que resplandece aunque todo su alrededor este cubierto por una oscuridad tan espesa que deja ciego al que se le acerca. Su inteligencia y habilidades fueron concebidas de una forma magistral, para ayudarle, para hacerle entrar en razón cuando fuera necesario. Es tan fuerte, que ni un solo instante ha sentido miedo porque lo tiene a su lado.

 _Killua._

Ese es el nombre de su ángel guardián.

Es la única respuesta que llega su infantil razonamiento. Killua siempre está a su lado, velando por su seguridad, por sus miedos y para cumplir con todos sus caprichos. Dios, lo creó específicamente para que estuviera a su lado y como todo ángel guardián, fue dotado de cualidades magnificas y de una belleza insuperable.

¡Qué bueno era Dios al darle como regalo a Killua!

Sólo por eso puede ser como es y dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos de locura y egoísmo, porque Killua estará ahí para apoyarlo.

Aunque se arrepiente de no darse cuenta que aquella protección y atenciones que recibía se debía a algo más. Su ángel se había enamorado en el proceso y en un intento por hacérselo saber, sus alas se mancharon de oscuridad y terminaron por caerse.

Se arrepiente una y mil veces de eso, más cuando lo supo su corazón, se tiñó del mismo color y terminó envuelto de soledad y desesperación. El tiempo no pasaba en vano. Para su suerte, le hizo saber cómo debía cuidar correctamente del regalo que se le encomendó, pudiendo traerlo de vuelta su lado y llenarle de amor.

Ama a Killua.

Lo ama tanto que tiene miedo de romperlo.

Porque es frágil y delicado ante sus ojos. Tan vulnerable como una hermosa pieza hecha de cristal. No quiere perderlo de nuevo, por lo que apresurar las cosas en una relación tan reciente no era buena idea. No cuando sus mentes no estaban preparadas, no cuando su cuerpo tampoco lo estaba, no cuando apenas sus corazones se estaban reparando de aquel sufrimiento que pasaron al separarse.

Pero por culpa de Killua, a Gon no le importa.

Ya no le importa nada.

Enredas sus brazos en el cuello pálido y acaricia con desesperación el nacimiento de esos cabellos blancos, profundizando ese beso que subió tres grados de temperatura en un instante.

Una risa pecaminosa decora el rostro del mayor.

Lo ha logrado.

Ha logrado que Gon se deje llevar y le complazca.

Ambos, están felices, sienten como sus corazones se sincronizan y como todos esos miedos son sacados de su interior.

Se besan, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si algo pudiese separarlos en cualquier momento. No esperarían ni un segundo más para poseerse. Sus ojos se encontraron por tercera vez, y fue el momento clave que desató todo.

Gon, sin moverse de donde estaba, retira con amabilidad las prendas de Killua, viendo su torso desnudo por primera vez con un propósito diferente a cualquiera que hubiese tenido en el pasado. Sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero no le importa.

Delinea con sus dedos temblorosos cada musculo frente suyo; y de repente, se abraza con fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear al otro. No creía que ese día tan esperado llegó, se aferra para adquirir valor, porque curiosamente el suyo había desaparecido desde el comienzo. Necesita del valor y la madurez de la que Killua parecía rebosar.

Fue despojado igualmente de sus ropas y su cuello es besado con delicadeza mientras es recostado de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—¿Tienes miedo…?

Susurra con su oreja. Estremeciendo al dueño de esos cabellos negros.

—No si estás conmigo, Killua…

Sus cuerpos entran en contacto pleno y sus bocas se fusionan. Lágrimas de felicidad invaden sus cándidos rostros como respuesta a lo que les está colmando en sus pechos.

Se aman. Se necesitan. Se complementan.

Todo eso lo estaban demostrando en ese momento.

Nada más fue dicho y eso tampoco era necesario.

Porque hoy, esos _oscuros deseos_ serían los anfitriones de una noche de pasión desbocada, donde sus cuerpos se convertirán en uno, dictándose en silencio palabras de amor mutuo; completando aquella misión que al parecer les fue encomendada desde su creación:

 _Amarse incansablemente hasta el fin de los tiempos._

* * *

 _Gomene si les corté la inspiración, pero me pareció más sublime dejar el resto a su imaginación…_

 _Awww… Mis niños… Son el reflejo del amor más puro que existe. ¡Los amo!_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye._


End file.
